Sparks Amongst the Snow, or Burning Sublimation
by Gillikin
Summary: My friend challenged me to write a Bobby/John story. Sadly, I came up with this. Warning rated PG, there's, um... way too many commas for the little'uns.


-Sparks Amongst the Snow, or Burning Sublimation-

by Gillikin

"Hey, Bobby," said John.  


"Hi, John," said Bobby.

"So, Bobby," said John.

"Yeah, John?" said Bobby.

"Well, Bobby," asked John.

"What, John? asked Bobby

"Stuff," said John.

"Stuff?" asked Bobby.

"Yeah, stuff," said John.

"Okay. Stuff," said Bobby.

"Hey, Bobby?" asked John..

"What, John?" asked Bobby.

"Remember that one time?" asked John.

"What time?" asked Bobby.

"That one time, with the stuff," said John.

"Oh, the stuff," said Bobby.

"Yeah," said John. 

"That sure was some stuff," said Bobby.

"Hey, Bobby?" asked John.

"Yeah, John?" asked Bobby.

"I can make things burn!" said John.

"Wait, isn't that me?" asked Bobby.

"I don't think the author remembers," said John.

"Oh, that sucks," said Bobby.

"I can think of something else that sucks," said John suggestively. 

"What's that?" asked Bobby.

"Vacuum cleaners. Vrrrroooooom!" said John, as he made vacuum noises and pretended to sweep the floor.

"Haha, you are so funny, John," said Bobby.

"Not as funny as... something... funny..." trailed off John.

"Haha, you are so funny, John," said Bobby.

"You just said that, Bobby," said John.

"You say that I, Bobby, just said that, John?" said Bobby.

"Yes, I, John, say that you, Bobby, just said that, Bobby," said John.

"Oh. Did the author ever figure out which one was fire and which one was ice, John?" asked Bobby.

"I think I, John, am fire, and that you, Bobby, are ice, Bobby," said John. 

"So, that's what you, John, say, John?" asked Bobby.

"Yes, Bobby," said John.

"Okay, then I, Bobby, am ice, and you, John, are fire, John," said Bobby.

"Good to get that settled, John," said Bobby.

"I agree, Bobby," said John.

"I bet if the author was to title this, he'd call it something stupid, John," said Bobby.

"Yeah, like 'Sparks Amongst the Snow,' Bobby," said John.

"Or 'Burning Sublimation,' John," said Bobby.

"Yeah, those are both bad, Bobby," said John.

"Do you like Pokemon, John ?" asked Bobby.

"I like them... FOR DINNER, Bobby," said John.

"Okay, John," said Bobby a touch worried for his friend because Bobby is caring like that, even with John who has always had a bit of a hot-head, but Bobby always managed to keep his cool in situations like this.

"DINNER, BOBBY!" screamed John, with burning fire in his eyes.

"We already had dinner, John," said Bobby, meeting John's fiery gaze with his icy glare.

"Oh, right, Bobby," said John.

"That's okay, John," said Bobby.

"So, how are things with you, Bobby, and Rogue, her, Bobby?" asked John.

"When she, Rogue, kisses me, Bobby, she, Rogue, sucks the life right out of me, Bobby, John," said Bobby.

"I, John, know something you, Bobby, could kiss that wouldn't suck the life out of you, Bobby, Bobby," said John.

"What's that, John?" asked Bobby.

"Mannequin, Bobby," said John.

"Oh, I guess you're right, John," said Bobby.

Suddenly an art dealer waltzed into the room and blew a kiss at John! It was Segot, from 'Picasso at the Lapin Agile', which the author saw at college about two weeks ago. Then, he grabbed Bobby's butt as he waltzed back out of the room.

"Help, I have caught the gay, Bobby!" said John.

"I have caught the gay, too, John!" said Bobby.

"Well, only one thing to do now, Bobby," said John.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking of, John?" asked Bobby.

"Only if it involved the 'special room', Bobby," said John.

So Bobby and John ran off to the 'special room' where they got themselves some guns and then proceeded to shoot little animals until they felt better. Then they hugged each other, because they were so happy. As Bobby stared into John's eyes, he said, "Crap, now we have to shoot more little animals, John."

"Crap, you are right, Bobby," said John.

So they killed more little things, and then spent the rest of the evening watching porn.

THE END

----------

Author's Notes: I wrote this for a friend. She said it was funny, and told me to post it. So I did.


End file.
